


The Taste of Defeat

by starsinthedork



Series: Shklance Time! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthedork/pseuds/starsinthedork
Summary: Established Shklance. When Lance and Keith decide to make a bet on who can find and kiss Shiro first, Shiro finds out and decides to hand deliver a prize of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are written as 18+ in this fic.

"Hey! Shiro!"

Shiro turned to see Lance sprinting towards him. He dodged out of the way, but Lance snagged his arm and tugged him into a deep kiss as they fell over. Shiro raised a brow when they parted.

Lance grinned,  "I've gotta go find Keith!" He scrambled out from underneath Shiro and ran off,  laughing.

Shiro ordinarily would have questioned the behavior, but after two months of dating Lance and Keith, he'd learned better. So, instead, he calmly stood and brushed himself off.

"Shiro!"

Shiro jumped as Keith ran over to him and pinned him to the wall as he lunged into a kiss. Shiro moaned softly as Keith ran a hand up Shiro's thigh, and Keith drew back with frown, licking his lips.

"Lance kissed you first. I can taste him."

Shiro was momentarily dazed, but he recovered fast enough to understand. "You two were racing to see who could kiss me first."

"Yeah, and stupid Lance won," Keith grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Shiro chuckled. "What's the prize?"

Keith shrugged, "Winner gets a blow job."

Shiro reddened at hearing one of his boyfriends so bluntly discuss the side of their relationship Shiro had yet to join. He'd wanted to wait. Hell, he still wanted to wait, but...

Shiro offered Keith his hand, "Well, let's go find Lance, then."

Maybe he'd waited long enough.

 

Lance crowed when he found them, "I won!" He laughed. "I told you I would."

"You can't blame him for doubting you," Hunk commented from his spot on the couch. "You say that about everything."

Lance scowled. "Traitor."

"Come on. I hear there's a prize?" Shiro asked with a small smile.

Lance blushed and tugged Keith aside. "You told him?"

"He asked," Keith shot back. "What was I supposed to do? Lie?"

"Let's go, you two. I think we may be bothering Hunk," Shiro reminded them while subtly motioning for them to leave. After all, if they'd brought him into this, he sure as anything wanted to see it through.

"Yeah, I'm in the middle of this great book about-" Hunk started, and all three of them knew they had a limited window of time to escape one of Hunk's infamously long-winded talks.

"Tell us later, okay?" Keith offered with a smile as he hurried Lance out of the room.

Hunk waved them off with a sigh.

 

Shiro wordlessly led them to his room and motioned them in. Lance hurried in with a grin, but Keith eyed Shiro before stepping inside. Shiro locked the door behind them, then softly instructed,  "Sit on the bed."

Lance immediately did as told,  but Keith was a little slower to obey. He always was.

Shiro looked down at Lance with a disarmingly bright grin. "Congratulations on your win, Lance."

Lance beamed, "Why, thank you!"

"If you want your prize," Shiro continued, "You'll need to go ahead and remove your clothes."

Lance stared up at him. "Wait. Like, right now?"

"If you'd like your prize now, yes," Shiro answered with a smile.

"All of them?"

Shiro didn't answer. He didn't have to.

"O-oh, sure, yeah, okay." Lance babbled, "Yeah." He stood and slowly shucked off his jacket and shirt. Shiro watched, carefully schooling his expression to hide his reactions, and _oh_ were there reactions. Shiro's eyes traced every inch of exposed skin like it was a masterpiece. Shiro swallowed and fought to keep a blush off his face.

His pupils expanded as Lance slid off his jeans and shoes. Naturally, Lance's underwear was blue. Shiro found that he liked the color on him. Lance tossed his socks in the corner and prepared to remove his boxers next, but Shiro gently stopped him.

"I know we haven't crossed the line from kissing into... this. But, if you'd like to, I-"

Lance quickly and eagerly cut Shiro off, "Holy quiznak, yes. I've wanted to since day one!"

"You're sure?" Shiro asked.

Keith chimed in, "You're the one setting the pace for us."

Shiro nodded, then he knelt in front of Lance. Lance gasped, and even Keith seemed shocked by the new position. Shiro chuckled and pressed a kiss just over his navel. Lance shivered, and Shiro could feel the twitch of muscle under his fingertips. It was heady to experience this kind of power. Every light touch made Lance tremble, and Shiro adored every second of it. He grinned and traced the lightly defined muscles of Lance's stomach with his tongue as he slowly ran his hands up the sides of Lance's legs.

Lance groaned, his fingers burying in Shiro's hair as he cursed under his breath.

Shiro leaned back to command, "Lance. Hands to yourself unless you'd like Keith to be in charge of holding them behind your back."

Twin gasps met that statement, and Shiro returned to kissing and licking the newly exposed skin of Lance's torso as his palms skated up the front of Lance's thighs. Lance whimpered when Shiro finally reached the waistband of his underwear. Then, Shiro eased them down, kissing along Lance's hips and finally giving in to the urge to bite and mark the tender skin just over Lance's right hip. Lance inhaled sharply, fists clenching at his sides.

Keith moaned quietly at the sight when Shiro left a purpling bite mark behind. Lance whined Shiro's name when Shiro left another on his left side. Once Lance's boxers reached the ground,  Shiro gently pushed him back onto the bed and tossed the clothing into a corner of the room. Lance looked absolutely undone.

"My turn," Keith purred, turning on Lance with a wicked grin.

"Did I tell you it was?" It took a moment for Shiro to realize the low, dark voice that spoke was actually his.

Keith turned to look at him, audibly gulping as his stomach twisted, "No, but I lost."

"I know, but you two dragged me into this game. Now, I'm calling the shots." Shiro settled between Lance's knees,  "And the loser has to watch."

Lance blushed, gripping the sheets as he stared down at Shiro and swore. "If I'm asleep, don't you dare wake me up."

Keith's jaw dropped as Shiro trailed his hands up Lance's inner thighs, spreading Lance's legs wide open. Shiro chuckled, "Keep your eyes on me, Lance."

Lance whimpered, "Yes, sir."

Shiro glanced up with a quirked brow, "Sir?"

Lance grimaced and blushed, " _I don't know, it just came out. Let it go_."

Shiro laughed and gently gripped the base of Lance's cock in one hand. "I kind of like it." Kind of was a bit of an understatement, judging by the fact that Shiro had gone straight to painfully hard at simply hearing it.

Lance shivered and Keith breathed a soft, "Shit."

Shiro watched Lance as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the head of Lance's erection. Lance muffled a groan and fought to keep his hips still. Then, with a small, dangerous smile, Shiro dragged his tongue up the underside of Lance's dick. He found he didn't mind the salty taste of Lance's precum as much as he had expected. In fact, he almost enjoyed it.

Lance moaned, his face a brilliant red, "Fuck..."

"Only if you behave," Shiro murmured, once again surprising himself.

Keith let out a choked groan.

"Shiro, fuck..." Lance whispered. "You're killing me..."

Shiro circled the head of Lance's cock with his tongue, looking up at Lance's slack jaw and dark eyes as he did. "Lance," he pulled back to command, "Look at me."

Lance stared down, dazed.

Shiro gently took the head of Lance's dick between his lips and sucked, flicking his tongue over the slit and humming softly as Lance moaned out a broken plea. Keith could hardly breathe as he watched Shiro expertly bring Lance to the very tipping point and slide back, sending Lance a calculating look as Lance nearly sobbed, "Shiro, please... Please, don't stop... Oh, shit... I'm so close."

"I know," Shiro admitted, stroking the length of Lance's cock at a pace far too slow to do more than frustrate.

"Pl-please..." Lance keened, his hands darting forward to grab Shiro's wrists.

Shiro pressed a light kiss to the backs of each of his hands, "Lance, do you remember what I said about your hands?"

Lance whimpered.

"Yes or no?" he asked again, voice gratingly patient.

"Yes, sir," Lance breathed, "I'm sorry."

"Keith?"

Keith jumped slightly, too distracted by the small mewling sounds Lance kept making to focus on the sound of Shiro's voice.

"His hands?"

Keith could feel his stomach leap, and he whispered, "You were serious?"

Shiro grinned, "Of course."

Keith swore quietly and moved behind Lance to firmly grip his wrists, "Can I-"

"No. Just hold him and watch."

Keith peered over Lance's shoulder and swallowed. This vantage point was infinitely more fascinating, particularly when Shiro bent forward to lick up the shaft of Lance's cock once again, smoothly sliding the head between his lips.

Lance yelled, and Keith fought to hold onto his wrists. Shiro's firm grip on Lance's hips kept them still, but every muscle of Lance's legs and stomach were taut and defined. Keith moaned softly at the sight, and he actually whined when Lance settled back to press the curve of his ass into Keith's erection.

Shiro hummed once again and pulled back to swirl his tongue around the tip of Lance's dick, lapping at his slit in time with Lance's pained moans and whimpers.

"Please, please, please," he murmured, "Shiro, fuck, please..."

Shiro chuckled, "Please, what?" And even he was surprised by how much he enjoyed teasing Lance, watching him fall apart under Shiro's skillful hands. Perhaps even more surprising was just how much he loved watching Keith swallow and stare at each little jerk of Lance's body.

"Please, sir, fuck, just _please_..." Lance whined.

"Since you asked so nicely..." Shiro gently pumped the length of Lance's cock as he sucked the head between his lips. A gentle flick of his tongue over the tip of his erection was enough to push Lance over the edge. Shiro patiently held him still as his hips bucked forward, every muscle tightening as he came, and Shiro swallowed every bit of it. He hardly even made a face at the taste. Keith held Lance's wrists purely on instinct as he watched Lance's back arch and twist. Lance groaned with relief and pleasure, whimpering Keith and Shiro's names. Shiro smiled and stroked and gently sucked until Lance was through.

Finally, Lance sagged against Keith as Shiro settled back.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, glancing up.

Lance barely managed a nod and a weak grin. He practically glowed in the aftermath of what Lance would later call one of his top ten orgasms.

Keith released Lance's wrists and finally spoke, his voice rough and low, "Holy shit..."

Shiro smiled. "You liked that?"

Keith nodded and glanced down at him. "Really regret not being faster this morning."

Shiro moved closer and drew Keith into a deep kiss, sharing the aftertaste of Lance as he slid his tongue between Keith's lips. Keith moaned lightly, his fingers slipping up to cup the sides of Shiro's jaw, but Shiro was already pulling back. "Maybe next time."

Keith actually _whined_ , and he hated himself for making that soft needy sound that Lance produced so easily. Shiro, on the other hand, loved it. He never would have expected to enjoy the sight of both of his boyfriends so undone and desperate, but now that he'd seen it... Now that he knew, Shiro was sure he'd find a way to do this again.

Shiro settled on the bed beside Lance and leaned over him to press a line of kisses up Lance's jaw, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Lance nodded slowly, looping an arm around Shiro's shoulders as Shiro helped him to his feet.

"Are you coming, Keith?" Shiro called over his shoulder.

"That would be nice," Keith grumbled as he moved to Lance's other side and supported him as they led him to the shower.

Shiro laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic that I've ever posted, so there's that... I'd love some feedback, but I certainly appreciate everyone who reads either way! Thank you!


End file.
